What should have happened
by Gothgirl17
Summary: Surprises happen to Bloom&Sky.You have to read it to find out.Pls R&R.Romance comes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The Family Secret_

_I own nothing but a few thing here and there and they are easy to spot.Oh and enjoy my story.Be nice its my first story posted!_

_-Gothgirl17_

_Intro_

_When Bloom the Last Princess of Sparks was born, she and her twin brother named Riven had a loving mom, a courageous dad, and a supportive older sister named Daphne. They also had a safe and happy Kingdom. And the people of Sparks rejoiced for the new Prince and Princess of Sparks for a whole day! After the Kingdom returned to normal, they made a play-date with Stella,Musa,Flora,Tecna,Timmy,Brandon,Prince Sky, Prince Nabu,Princess Layla, and Helia. They are of course Miriam's best friend's kids. A few days later the Queens of Sparks and Eraklieon came up with the same idea. This idea was fantastic! Miriam I think that we should arrange an Arranged marriage for Sky and Bloom! You know what Bella. What?! I was thinking the very same thing! Well let's talk to the guys about it and see what they think. Of course. Alison can you please fetch my husband and the King of Eraklieon for us. Thank you. No problem mistress. A few minutes later Orthiel and Steven were opening the door to the room were their wives are hanging out together. Honey you and Selena wanted to see us? Yes we did because we came up with a fantastic idea! And what is this fantastic idea. Well you to know that Spark and Eraklieon are the two most powerful kingdoms in the entire magical Universe and in all the dimensions. Well yeah, everyone knows that! But what has that got to do with your idea? I'm getting to that don't rush me! Okay please continue Miriam. Okay were was I? Oh yeah now I remember. Selena and I came up that Bloom and Sky should have an arranged marriage to unite the two most powerful kingdom together for all eternity! That's a fantastic idea! And guys we took the liberty of already making the contract and putting down our signatures. So all we need for you to do is to sign it. Okay.Oh and one more thing if for some odd reason Orthiel or myself get attacked by the coven and are sent with them to the realm of darkness and I speak for both of us when we say this don't set up another arranged marriage to someone like the daughter of Sparkle. Okay we promise you that. I want to let you know that I want my children to be safe so if the coven does attack I want you two to raise them until we are found okay. But I want them to keep the names that they received at birth.Yes,Miriam you don't have to worry we will tell of fantastic stories of you two. And maybe even some from our Alfea and Red Fountain school days. And they will always call us by Aunt Selena and Uncle Steven/Steve. Well lets get this reunion/introductions over with lets get the Dreamix here already! Your right. They tapped the mirror that they had given out to all their friends had gotten one at graduation(It played a Harp rhyme when one of the others would sound when one of the magic mirrors had been magically touched) so if they wanted to reunite they could in a matter of minutes. A few minutes later Alison, Jeffery and Gretchen brought Bloom, Sky and Riven to the living room.Allision handed Bloom to Miriam, Jeffery handed Sky to Selena and Gretchen handed Riven to Orthiel. A minute later the Dreamix was announced along with their husbands and babies.Hey everyone please take a seat! After everyone was comfortable we caught up with each other. So Luna is that Stella? Yes and let me tell you she is a handful isn't that right Radius. Yes dear. Well there are a few things that I need to tell everyone before its too late. What do you Miriam? I stood up with Bloom in my arms. Well first off everyone meet my baby girl. We named her Bloom and Orthiel has her twin brother. We named him Riven.Aww Miriam they are so cute! Thanks Melody. But there is something unique about Bloom. What is it! You know about my Dragon Fire well she has inherited it. But that's not all within a year from now the coven will attack and she and her brother will be hidden in a chamber with Melody,Tabitha,Petunia,Technica, Tammy, Sky and Stella. Because I would never forgive myself if you guys lost the babies on my account or my family's. Also I am happy to say no matter what happens Bloom and Sky already have an arranged marriage. Guys that's fantastic! Your Majesties the coven has launched an attack on the castle. We're be there in ten minutes.Orthiel give me Riven.Okay.Orthiel you and the guys had better go and suit up. Yes dear. Miriam then lead Tammy, Melody, Selena who was holding Sky, Luna who was holding a year old Stella,Techica ,Petunia,Heather,and Tabitha to the safe room while holding Riven and Bloom in her arms. They were the reason she had to go out their and fight she had to defend her two little angles they meant the world to her. But in the end it made her sad to think that she would unable to see them grow up. She felt like she was going to cry. Mir you don't have to go out there you know that. But Luna I have to because the only way that they will be sent to the realm of Darkness is if I use the Dragon fire to send them there. But Mir you know that the only reason that their attacking Sparks is because they will not get control of the Dragon fire but a few years down the road their daughters will and they will tell Bloom and Riven that you gave up without trying and that is why there is only her and Riven. Mir don't let them loose both parents. They won't. They won't loose any if you all do a friend protection spell on me and Ortiel as well as your husbands. Okay everyone who has wings, but is not going into battle join hands for a friend-protection spell. Okay lets all recite the words together. We call upon the Great Dragon and The Gods of True Love,children,Family,Friendship,War,Peace,and Memories to Protect our Loved ones that have to face a coven of Pure Evil that is trying to steal Miriam Sparks Dragon fire. We need you to protect Radius,Kenny,Thomas,Steven,Andrew,Jason,Jerald,Adam,Kevin, Johnathan,Orthiel and Miriam. We Love them very much and we want them to see their children grow up and not have to face the dangers that we have had to. Please we beg you with all our hearts as one. After that was done Miriam kissed her kids on their heads and got into her Enchantix ready for the battle. A few days later everyone was happy that everyone was alright after the last major battle. And that no one had been killed that was on the company of light's side._

_Three Years Later:_

_Everything was going smoothly in the kingdom of Sparks. The Royal Family had a visitor at least everyday. Luna and four-year Stella came over everyday(Stella is one of Bloom's best friends),Steven, Selena and three-year old Sky came over with Luna and Stella. Melody and Musa(Harmony and Adam's daughter) came over every Tuesday,Thursday,and Sunday. Adam came with them when he wasn't on tour(But he always made it to Saturday dinner with the Dreamix along with his best friends and their kids) Jason,Techica and Tecna came over every Monday,Wednessday,and Friday. Petunia and Flora came the same days as Melody and Musa.Tabitha,Kevin and Timmy came over on Tuesday,Wednessday and Sunday.Joy,Andrew and Brandon visit everyday. Kenny and Tammy visit Tuesdays, Fridays and _

_Saturdays.Thomas,Natalie and Nabu come when Kenny, Tammy and Layla visit.Johnathan,Heather and Helia visit when Flora does. Today is the twins third Birthday. Everyone is going to Sparks Castle to celebrate the twins third birthday._

_Welcome my friends to my children's' third birthday. They don't always get along but we love them anyway. So here's to Bloom and Riven the best daughter and son that I could ever ask for. So for my little angle this is for you this one is just from me. Your mother and I also got you two a gift from the two of us. Thank You so much daddy a three year old Bloom said as she hugged her father while he picked her up, hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and put her back on the ground. And for my little hero in training here this one is for you. Thank you dad. Your welcome son Orthiel said as he bent down to hug his son. Bloom got a Beautiful silver necklace with her name engraved in it. Riven got a chain with his name engraved in the silver. From Luna, Radius and Stella they both received friendship bracelets. From Thomas, Natalie and Nabu; Bloom received a new doll. And Riven received a toy sword. From Kenny,Tammy,and Layla;Bloom received a new outfit and Riven received a new game for his X-box.Johnathan,Heather and Helia;Bloom received a book of poems and Riven received a game-boy. Joy, Andrew and Brandon gave Bloom a one carat gold blossom ring and Riven some new wristbands. Steven, Selena and Sky gave Bloom a three carat gold rose necklace and they Riven a Football and a football helment.Jerald, Petunia, Flora and Rose gave Bloom a Rose that had just gotten a bud (and because it was a magical Flower it was a round year) and they gave Riven a book on how not to act like a Jerk. Jason, Techica and Tecna gave them both a new computer. Kevin, Tabitha and Timmy gave them both new computer programs. Adam, Melody and Musa gave them their new mix Cd along with Adam's newest one that wasn't out for two more weeks. And Finally Miriam and Orthiel gave them both new outfits and both a PS2.At the end of the day everyone was exhausted. Flora,Musa,Tecna, and Layla feel asleep in their mother's arms. And Bloom feel asleep in Orthiel's arms and Riven in Miriam's arms. So they decided that the party was over and said goodbye to everyone and told them that they would see them soon. After they Bloom and Riven to bed in the nursery and read to Daphne until she feel asleep they were exhausted so they went to sleep themselves. But a few years from then they would give anything to have a night like they just did._

_Twelve years Later:_

_When Bloom and Riven turned thirteen they learned that Bloom had an arranged marriage to Sky. They were shocked when they found out. Bloom was really upset that her parents had kept this from her. After she found out she locked herself in her room for a day and a half. Her parents had to call the Dreamix and Families in just to get Bloom out of her room even then. But they couldn't blame her. But after her friends and brother went in the adults went into the Den to talk. Meanwhile in Bloom's room; so sweetie what's wrong. Well…Riven do you think I should tell them?Yeah sis, their going to find out eventually. Okay. Guys I have an arranged marriage. To whom? To Sky. Whoa Bloom are you kidding? No Sky I'm not. Well on the bright side at least you don't have to marry a jerk. Well you have a point, but I don't get to fall in Love my own way. Yes but you never know what could happen in the future. Your right. Who knows I could eventually fall in love with you. Yeah. It's been two years since then and it turns out that they were right. Bloom feel in Love with Sky the year before her Freshman year at Alfea High school for Fairies that was this past year. Turns out Sky has felt the same way about her and it happens he has loved her since he was thirteen. So the same day they confessed their feelings for each other they started dating. In fact they had their very first date the next day. When anyone sees them together you can feel the love that these two have for each other. It's so beautiful but very few come by it in their lifetime. But when they do it's so magical. But no one would suspect that the love these two teens share would be this special, but it is and so much more. Their parents were ecstatic when they found out that Sky and Bloom were dating. They are so much in Love that each day gets better. But during the school year Sky and Bloom would have nights in at her house on the weekends that he came to see her or when she went to visit him in Magix they doubled with Brandon and Stella. They normally saw a movie then went for pizza and Bloom would spend the night with Stella because she was attending Alfea and she had a single. But they made it into a double when Bloom visited. With the permission of Bloom's Grandmother and Headmistress of Alfea. Brandon and Sky attend Red Fountain High which is not that far from Alfea. Riven goes their as well because middle school was no longer a challenge for him so he got in on an early admittance. Not many questioned why but I guess they just accepted it Because Professor Codatorta was his and Blooms' dad's brother._

_2 Year Later:_

_Bloom I'm so happy that you're here. So am I baby. So did you get the Winx for roommates again this year? No not yet. But Stella told she would go find out and come tell me later. So until then do you want to Lake Crusulus until then Bloom? Sure Sky. So guys how long should we give them? Give them 15 minutes alone and then we bring on the slide show. As soon as Bloom and Sky reached the lake Sky asked Bloom something. Bloom can I ask you something? Sure. What is it baby? Sky got down on one knee and said :Bloom I have known you almost my entire life will you marry me he said as he took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a four carrot diamond with a sapphire and ruby on each side on a two carrot gold band. Sky all I can say is yes.So he stood up, put the ring on her finger and picked her up spung her around and kissed her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two years earlier with the others.

So Stella how was your Day?

It was alright snookums.

Oh Sky told me that Bloom told her that Sparks is having a Ball next month and were all invited.

That's fantastic Bran!

Stella I have something I want to ask you but I can't over the phone. So will you meet me at lake Crusulus after classes are over on Friday.

Sure. See you then. Bloom and I normally talk at this time.

Bye, Baby.

So Bran how's Stella?

She's fine. But I think something's on her mind.

Well Brandon you didn't hear did you.

Here what?

About her parents getting a divorce.

No she didn't tell me.

Well she will Bro. Just give her time. I mean look at my sister and Sky they've been dating for about five months. They fell for each other long before they knew about that arranged marriage.

That was a good thing. That happened though. Imagine if the arranged marriage was between Sky and Diaspro.

Riven,don't even joke about that.

Sorry.

Oh did you hear.

Hear what?!

That Musa, Tecna, and Flora are coming with Bloom to Alfea next year.

Riven's thoughts:

Wow. I get to see my Muse finally I hardly got to see her at all this year.Hopefully,she'll be at the ball on Sparks next month.

End of Riven's thoughts

Well night guys. I'm calling Musa then heading to bed.

Night Riv.

A few days later Riven and Musa were a couple and so were Brandon and Stella.


	3. Missing Kiko

"Hey Riven what's up?"

"Not much Brandon. So are you and Stella coming to the Ball at Sparks next month?"

"Yeah. But she wants to arrive early to catch up with the girls. What's a guy to do?"

"We feel your pain don't we guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh by the way Bloom was looking for you earlier Sky."

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, you better not keep her waiting cause trust me it can get pretty ugly."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Riven."

"You would to if you had her screaming at you to get out of the shower when you just got in the shower."

"I guess you have a point there. She really isn't a morning person is she?"

"No she and Daphne take after mom in that area.Oh and Sky don't push her to do anything that she doesn't want to because Kiko went missing a little bit ago. So she might ask you if you've seen him. She's really upset about it."

"Got it thanks Riven."

"No problem.Oh and good luck."

"Thanks man."

"So guys when do you think the girls will show up?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea Riv."

"Oh that makes us feel so good that we're that unpredictable to you Riven."

"I was just teasing you Riven."

"So why are you girls here so early?"

We got sucked into the search for Kiko." And we found him in the garden and went to go tell Bloom and then came here after Sky told us where you guys were."

"Well at least my sister is no longer upset over that."

"Yeah but she is upset with Sky over the whole Diaspro scandal."

"Well she needs to learn that Sky can't stand Diaspro and that Bitch is just trying to break them up."

"To true Riven."

"The sooner she figures that out the better. At least for everyone around her, but especially Sky."


End file.
